La felicidad alcanzada
by AnalusiaCullen2
Summary: El unico que le daba apoyo a Bella era Jasper, el se va por razones de guerra junto a los Vulturis. Se encuentra con un vampiro muy bueno y amable Robert , que la convierte tiempo despues . Pasea por los lugares más inospitos y se encuentra con una sorpresa- Tres niños botados en la calle"- son hibridos y los protege de todo mal. Ella solo sabe una cosa los protegera con su vidaB/E
1. Chapter 1

El sufrimiento se vuelve un día a día no para sigue a qui sin cambios o agotamientos Edward se fue y no volverá nunca. El único que me apoyo en esto por que se encuentra el culpable es Jasper quien se fue conmigo a qui Londres Inglaterra , para el no fue tan difícil dejarlos o eso me hizo creer .

_Flasbac_k _

_Estaba sola en mi cuarto esperando que alguna vez volviera el amor de mi vida "Edward porque me dejaste?" constantes preguntas que hacian mi vida un desastre . Un golpe en la ventana me hizo brincar me gire y vi a un hermoso vampiro "Jasper" _

_-Bella?- pregunto con voz quebrada y segura _

_-Jasper?- le conteste plasmada _

_-Como te sientes?- volvio a preguntar con una sonrisa torcida parecida a las de Edward _

_-Tu lo sientes no?- le dije sonrojada _

_-Lo se, y es mi culpa ¿Me perdonarias por todo?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha , como modo de cariño puse mi mano en su hombro _

_-No tienes porque fue mi culpa fui muy torpe - dije mirando sus ojos _

_-Me sentiria mejor si aceptaras mis disculpas- me dijo en tono bromista _

_-Te perdono aunque no hay porque- le dije besando su mejilla pense que se alejaria pero me abrazo_

_-Que haces aqui? No estas con los Cullen?- le pregunte media quebrada por mencionar su apellido_

_-Vine a disculparme y no no estoy con ellos , Edward me tiene loco culpandome siempre de todo, Alice no se acerca a mi me dijo que no queria seguir cuidandome , Rosalie bueno ella esta extraña , Emmet no bromea , Esme no es la misma y Carlisle bueno el se atraganta con el trabajo- contesto triste _

_-Vas a volver?- le pregunte asustada de que se fuera_

_-¿Que te asusta?- me pregunto _

_-Para serte sincera ...que te vallas- le conteste mirando el suelo _

_-Ultimamente estoy muy sola y tu me devolviste algo que no habia visto desde Septiembre , mi sonrisa la que tanto extrañaba mi padre.- le dije avergonzada _

_-Te entiendo Swan.- me dijo en tono de broma_

_-A y ahora eres Hale, Cullen?- le pregunte confusa_

_-Jasper Wilthlock para servirle señorita- me dijo riendo _

_-Un gusto- le dije _

_Fin Flashbakc _

Desde ese día que cambio todo nos empezamos a llevar mejor y mejor haciamos todo juntos saliamos seguido, comiamos (Por supuesto yo claro), nadabamos en la piscina de su casa de Port Angeles , haciamos pigamadas , de todo y bueno Charlie le gustaba que saliera a menudo con el porque le caia bien a pesar de todo.

Hubo un día que recuerdo muy bien

_Flashback _

_Estabamos sentados viendo una pelicula de acción en mi casa ya que Charlie salio a casa de Billy para tomarse unas cuantas cervezas sono el celular de Jasper y contesto_

_-Hola?- _

_-Que!- _

_-Okei devo contarle- _

_-Adios cuidate-_

_-Entiendo- y corto me miro con cara de malos ratos y sin mas solto_

_-Los Cullen regresan mañana- mi mundo se deterioro y grite_

_-Que!- grite parandome de el sofa_

_-Estas bien?- pregunto _

_-No ! porque? porque vuelven? No me dejan hacer mi vida en paz!- grite llorando , Jasper me abrazo y me contuvo llore durante horas que se hicieron segundos para mi _

_-Me quiero ir Jasper , Vamonos a Londres tengo un departamento ahí - le dije segura de mis decisiones_

_-Y Charlie?- me pregunto_

_-El entendera - le dije _

_-Ire a comprar los voletos por mientras habisale a tu padre nos vemos en la noche cariño- se despidio y beso mi mejilla como siempre un rubor en las mias se hizo notar_

_-Nos vemos Jazzy - le conteste con el apodo que le puse_

_FinFlashback__

Luego de decirle a Charlie se lo tomo bien dijo que cuando quisiera podia venir denuevo y como siempre me dijo que me amaba y yo a el.

Cuando estabamos en el aeropuerto hubo un percance me tope con los Cullen pero gracias al cielo estaba Jasper ahí

_FlashBack_

_Ivamos en el auto camino al aeropuerto a comenzar una nueva vida _

_-Tranquila cariño pronto llegaremos- me dijo Jasper sobando mi rodilla _

_-Lo se Jaspirin- le dije riendo _

_-No me digas haci- me dijo enojado pero claro se notaba que se reia _

_-Sip- le remarque la "P" _

_Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos adentro , me dijo que iria a buscar una bebida para mi tropese con alguien _

_-Perdon.. soy muy.- no termine porque levante la mirada y vi a Edward ¿Que hacia el aquí? _

_-Lo siento- contesto directo vi detras de el y estaba Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y otro muchacho junto a Alice _

_-Bella! cariño..- grito Jasper desde atras lo vi y vio a nuestros acompañantes _

_-Vamonos Bells - me dijo abrasandome fuertemente _

_-Si vamos Jazzy - le conteste con voz rota pero segura jamaz dejaria que me hicieran daño nuevamente no nunca más _

_-Estas bien cariño?- pregunto Jasper besando mi frente _

_-Si solamente me sentia incomoda- le conteste segura, y muy sierta no le mentia jamaz le he mentido en ningun aspecto _

_FinFlashback__

Despues de ese día prometi nunca llorar más por el , solo por quien se lo merecia

Hubo un día totalmente triste para mi , Jasper se devia de ir y yo no podria acompañarlo la despedida fue muy cariñosa me dijo que me queria y que siempre iva a ser haci dijo que Los Vulturis lo querian para luchar y yo no dije más

Uno más que se va

Un dolor igual de grande sufrí

Ahí fue cuando cai en cuenta

Un hermano, un amigo, un primo

Un abuelo, un padre , una persona especial

Para mi fue

Jasper siempre estara en mi corazon y en mi vida jamaz lo olvidare

Ojala pronto lo vea para decirle

Que sin el no puedo vivir...

Me envio una carta poco tiempo despues

_Querida Bella:_

_Cariño te extraño a horrores esto se esta alargando mucho no te puedo prometer volver algún día porque no sabría que clase de decepción vivirías. _

_Cuidate hermosa , mi hermana del alma , te quiero preciosa_

_Te quiere: Jasper Withlock _

No me prometio nada y yo lo entendia como siempre dije uno mas que se va , una decepción nueva , un dolor más profundo

No es que estaba enamorada de Jasper porque lo queria y mucho como a un hermano y que me hacia falta me hacia y demaciada

Una nueva vida para escribir en mi diario o en mis canciones que tanto añoraban ser escritas como esas primeras estrofas que cantaba sin parar en la ducha

_El dolor se hace más profundo cada vez que pienso en ti..._

_No hago nada más que sufrir por ti..._

_Esta agonia me mata y envena porque no se donde estas..._

_Hace tiempo te buscaba pero no te puedo encontrar..._

_Me he vencido de buscarte ya no puedo mas... _

No puedo terminar todo pero algo es algo con palabras me descargo y arreglo todo mi ser. Solo se tres cosas

Sigo enamorada de Edward

Extraño a Jasper

Me siento sola

¿Que sera de mi luego?

* * *

**Te gusta?- Es un trabajo especial las estrofas cantadas son mias **


	2. Chapter 2

Sin ellos mi mundo se desparrama por segundos llevo contando los años y los días desde que se fueron.

Jasper: 1 año, 5 meses, 4 semanas, 19 dias, 23 horas, 43 minutos y 24 segundos

Edward: 1 año, 7 meses, 6 semanas, 12 dias, 14 horas, 24 minutos y 42 segundos.-

Directamente los extraño a ambos y hubo un tiempo en el que pense que me habia enamorado de Jasper pero claro jamaz fue haci solo yo creia eso por la soledad

_Tan dificil es amarte..._

_Tan complicado es atesorarte..._

_Que aun haci no te merezco..._

_Eres mucho para estar conmigo..._

_Tu mismo lo dijiste claramente..._

_El día en que me habandonaste en la lluvia..._

_Donde todos mis sueños se nublaron..._

_Donde de ti yo no me he olvidado..._

Son diferentes versos de mi libro aveces los canto o hago canciones al respecto y me libero completamente .

-Isabella? sigues ahi- dijo un avoz por el celular tan sometida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me acordaba que estaba hablando con Angela por telefono

-Perdón estaba en mis pensamientos- le dije riendo un poco para sacar la tensión

-Vas a volver a Forks?- pregunto esperanzada ya que hace no mucho me dijo que los Cullen se habian ido para siempre o algo como eso

-No creo devo terminar mis estudios sabes el ser escritora da mucho trabajo amiga- dije bromeando

-Lo se solo que te extraño sabes ya no es lo mismo... quiero decir, voy a la universidad de Seeatle , no me junto con nadie y solo paso horas y horas estudiando pero te extraño- me dijo triste me senti culpable

-Prometo que este año si ire lo prometo amiga- comente , esta promesa la hiba a cumplir sin exepciones

-Bueno eso me pone feliz- dijo riendo

-Bueno Angie , nos vemos Te quiero- le dije

-Te quiero Bells- corto la llamada

Siempre hablaba con ella siempre era haci nunca cambiaba nuestras conversaciones

Ayer me envio una carta Jasper y me puse alegre por saber que estaba bien

_ Querida Bella: _

_ Hola princesita , siento todo este tiempo sin hablarte te quiero mucho recuerdalo , esto es aburrido de vez en cuando me lamento no poder estar contigo que digo de vez en cuando , siempre es haci extraño todo de ti_

_ Te quiere: Jasper Wilthlock_

Me hizo bien leer la carta sobretodo saber lo que pensaba en estos momentos decidi salir a la calle a tomar un poco de aire y pensar mejor uno de mis poemas y mis libros

_Nada duele más que matar el amor dentro de nosotros , todo sigue igual desde que se fue nada cambia , todo sigue intacto tal y como lo dejo sin demora se gano un espacio enorme dentro de mi corazón . Sin más remedio lo amo con mi alma la que alguna vez deseo que se extinga para vivir una vida eterna aunque sea sin el.._.

_-_Hola! preciosa!- dijo un hombre esbelto , alto y musculoso desde donde estaba sentía el olor a alcohol que emanaba

-Dejame!- le dije furiosa cuando tomo uno de mis brazos me lastimó de seguro quedaría un moretón luego claro si salia viva de aquí

-No preciosa ahora vamos a jugar- me tomo posesivamente y me lanzo al suelo sentí el olor de oxido y sal a mala hora estaba sangrando metio una de sus manos bajo mi camina sentí repulción del hombre me golpeo con su pierna en mi estomago recibiendo de parte de mi un chillido de dolor

-Porfavor...sueltame...- le suplique entre sollozos ya sabia lo que pasaría el me mataría y todo se iria por la borda todos mis años de trabajo , mis estudios , el amor que le tube a Edward , el inmenzo cariño que crecio por Jasper solo por un incidente , todo se iria

_Cada vez que me golpeo...Edward!_

_Cada vez que me beso... Edward!_

_Cada vez que me mordio... Edward!_

_Cada vez que me abofeteo... Edward!_

_Cada vez que rio... Edward!_

_Este es el fin de mi existencia en el mundo no hice mucho por otros pero morire de la peor forma que podria morir un ser humano. _

_Todo se acabaria aquí?_

* * *

**Hola! Lo sigo bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo **

**Gracias NessieRathbone2 (Ness) **


	3. Chapter 3

De pronto el aire me comenzó a faltar, mi corazón no quería seguir con esta lucha por ganar la vida o pasar a la muerte eterna .

-Dejala!- grito una furiosa voz no supe de mi , ni de mis problemas ni de mis llantos , mis dolores , mi agonia eterna, mi sufrimiento

Todo paso tan rapido que depronto todo se nublo no veia nada más que sombras rapidas golpeando a otro sin ningun pudor alguno cuando termino me miro con dolor y se agacho hacia mi

-Estas bien?- pregunto su voz más calmada

-No...Quien eres?- le pregunte entrecortadamente por mi cansancio

-Robert y tu?- contesto

-Bella dime Bella o...Oh...me...duele- le grite apuntando mi rodilla y mi estomago se agacho hacia mi y me susurro algo al oido "_Esto dolera" _ya sabia a lo que se referia

Senti sus dientes en mi muñeca ahi fue cuando entre en conciencia el era un vampiro por eso la velocidad , por eso su hermosa voz , su bello cuerpo . Un ardor profundo me llego queria arrancarme los pelos para no sufrir más este dolor inaudito que me hacia quedarme sin fuerzas todo paso tan depriza que dejo de dolerme senti mi cintura agrandarse , mi pecho avultandose, mi piel palideciendose , mis ojos cambiando, mi pelo creciendo y una belleza estructural viniendo hacia a mi .Abri los ojos al primero que vi fue a Robert hermoso como lo sospechaba pero la mente siempre se hiba por el lugar más doloroso "Edward" nadie nunca lo superara en hermosura y clase

-Hola- saludo sonriendome , una especie de calma como la que tenia con Jasper me inundo

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa derecha y con sentimiento de alegria por que ahora tendria lo que habia esperado una vida eterna y con quien estoy acompañada diran?

Bueno conmigo misma

* * *

**Corto lo se pero me tengo que ir bañar pronto regreso con otro capitulo ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Es distinto cada vez en la vida tenemos una oportunidad y ahora ocurrió una que por poco no me esperaba. Soy una Vampira una feliz Vampira . No soy neofita ya que ya pasaron 6 meses de mi transformación . Robert se porta muy bien junto conmigo pero tambien el recuerdo de el momento en el que fui transformada me sienta mal. Ese hombre arriba mio , tocándome sin ningún respeto, besándome como si fuera helado , golpeándome como si fuera un hombre y luego la violación por que si ... el alcanzo a abusar de mi pero pronto buscare venganza por todo el daño que me hizo

-Vamos a caminar Belly- comento Robert tomando mi mano entre las suyas

-Ok- conteste animada por salir de aquí , primero pensamos que seria arriesgado para los humanos que yo saliera a la calle junto con ellos pero mi auto control es el máximo y según el lo herede de el ya que el fue quien me mordió puede que a ya adquirido sus dones como los propios que tengo. Un escudo mental , puedo bloquear cualquier actividad mental contra mi como "Edward leyendo mentes" bueno como el dijo el no podía leer mi mente cuando era humana por mi inteligencia y mi capacidad cerebral osea mi mente no era como la de los humanos yo pensaba en todo y en todos . El auto control, heredado de Rob , puedo mantenerme encerrada en una habitación con 100 humanos diferentes pero mi sed no va , puedo ver sangrar a alguien o a más personas pero también no pasa nada conmigo por eso le dije que siguiéramos una dieta como la de los Cullen (solo animales) yo no soportaría beber la sangre humana de ninguna forma.

Tengo otro don muy útil es la tele transportación , puedo ir a un lugar con tan solo imaginarme allí, a que huele , de que color es , como se mueve, cuantas personas hay, como es , donde es , que lo caracteriza y cientos de cosas más especificas.

Sentí un olor a vainilla y a humano" Que extraño niños cerca y son vampiros o humanos? . Me separe de Robert por instinto me dirigí al callejón de donde provenía el olor y me encontré con 3 niños llorando juntos, abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ellos y sufriendo por su familia

-Hola pequeños ¿Que les ocurre?- les pregunte con voz dulce , vi como una pequeña levanto la mirada y se asusto de inmediato al saber que era una de ellos

-No les are daño lo prometo ...Soy Bella y ustedes?- los incite a responder con una sonrisa dulce y tierna o desde mi punto de vista era así

-Soy Vanessa , el es mi hermano Andrew y mi otra hermana Elizabeth - contesto la más grande de los 3

-Que hacen aquí? ¿Y solos?- les pregunte

-Nuestra mamá no nos quiere y papá tampoco...- contesto el niñito pequeño llorando lo abrase con toda mi alma y me correspondió

-Podemos abrasarte nosotras?- pregunto Elizabeth con ojos llorosos abrí mis brazos aun mas para que cupieran en ellos y los abrase como a mis propios hijos de cierta forma sentía que esto había ocurrido por algo es destino sera pero yo amo a estos pequeños como mi vida propia

-Quieren ir conmigo? les prometo una cosa jamaz de los jamazes los dejare pero dejenme ser su madre , cuidarlos protegerlos , amarlos y respetarlos por siempre - les dije un poco avergonzada pero segura de mi decisión

-Queremos ir contigo mami- dijo Vanessa , al decir esta palabra me sentí la mujer mas feliz del mundo y gracias a dios todos asintieron me abrazaron fuertemente y me los lleve de ahí ahora tendría que arreglarmelas con Robert para que me dejara cuidar de estos pequeños pero si no yo conceguiria donde vivir osea mi departamento


End file.
